For purposes of data management, data retrieval, or both, a machine (e.g., a server machine or cloud of server machine) may be configured to index data (e.g., data records). Since one or more indices that result from such indexing of data may become awkwardly large or otherwise cumbersome to efficiently store, access, search, or any suitable combination thereof, such indices may be compressed for greater efficiency in performing one or more of these functions.